For many years, it has been a common practice when forming an electrical connection between electric wires to use a tool to grip the end of each electric wire and pull it to a desired position. The end of each electric wire is then cut at a desired location and a length of the electrical insulating material surrounding the electrically conducting core is stripped away. In many instances, the exposed portions of adjacent electrically conduction cores are then inserted into an electrical screw connector which functioned to join the adjacent electrically conducting cores together and to provide electrical insulation around the exposed electrically conducting cores. In a more preferred method, the adjacent electrically conducting cores are twisted about a longitudinally extending axis prior to being inserted into and joined to the screw connector. When using this preferred method, the electrician must change tools, since the tools presently on the market for cutting and stripping the electric wire can not be readily used to grasp the ends of a plurality of adjacent electrically conducting cores and twist them around a longitudinally extending axis.